


Dark

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: /, M/M, Sammy saves the day, Witch - Freeform, With his true love or something, angel - Freeform, curse, idk ??, spell, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is hit by a spell that sends him tumbling into the darkness of his own insecurities. He sees no escape, until he hears Sam's voice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

The dark is all-encompassing- a swirling, surging mess of hurt and misery and grief, summarised in one huge, black, billowing cloud.  
The spell was designed to whip away hope and blind it’s victim with darkness, and it was doing just that. Lost in the surges of smoke, Gabriel had no idea which way was left, or right. He’d even lost all sense of up and down and for a second his dry humour took over and he recalled that, when caught in an avalanche, skiers were advised to urinate to find which direction heads down.   
But of course, he didn’t do that. If anything, he was proud. Dangerously, disgustingly proud, and the dark was right, and he was crushed by his own flaws and…  
He tried to leave. He tried to escape his human form. But the spell had taken control of his powers, too, and now every time he tried to find a way out. There was no tricking himself free this time.  
The smoke was choking him now, filling his mortal lungs and his grace - his very existence - with self-hatred.  
Then, through the density of the smog, a voice.  
“Fight it!”  
“Sam,” Gabriel yelled back. But his voice escaped him not as a shout but a strained, strangled sob that scratched and clawed at his throat, causing him to cough at the sudden irritation.  
“Gabriel, you have to fight it!”   
There was Sam again. Though he could not be seen, Gabriel could feel his proximity.   
“Okay,” he agreed. This time, he didn’t try to force out his voice, and he found that it was actually a little louder than before, and easier on him, too.  
“Whatever you’re seeing, whatever you’re feeling, you gotta think the opposite. Okay? It is not true! It’s a spell! It’s a lie!”  
So he focused, hard. He focused on every little thought, feeling, every inch of darkness, and he fought it back. He found himself swinging at it, attacking the darkness with force, and the smoke responded to his violence, receding. Similarly, the negativity it was hurling at him faded back, too.  
It took what felt like forever, but suddenly his sight was clear.  
Sam was crouched down in front of him. Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder how he had possibly been able to get that close. The fog had been gone mere seconds, yet Sam was by his side.  
“Gabe, are you okay?”  
“You’re not shouting any more,” Gabriel smiled dazedly, not quite sure why he said it.  
“Gabe, I was never shouting.”  
“Of course you were. I heard you. Your voice, it made it through all that dark smoke. I tried to call back but I couldn’t.”  
“Gabriel, what smoke?”  
“What do you mean what smoke? The… The smoke!”  
“Gabe, you froze. You stopped moving, stopped breathing, just sat here when that spell hit you, like some statue. I spoke to you, sure, but I was only talking. I was telling you to fight it and think the opposite, but I didn’t see any smoke.”  
“… Oh,” Gabriel replied simply.  
“You need to sleep, then you can tell me what happened. Dean’s out there getting this whole thing sorted. No more curses and spells, okay? It was some angel gone weird, fancied himself some master witch. We can work out what he did to you in the morning.”  
“In the morning? Heh, forward Sammy. I like it.”  
“Gabe, I didn’t mean-”  
“I like you, too, actually. Y’re pretty. And nice. Really nice. Nice lips, too,” Gabriel blundered tiredly.  
“Okay, Casanova, you’re gonna get some sleep, and then maybe you’ll explain all this to me tomorrow,” Sam reiterated, a hint of amusal in his voice.  
“Bossy, though,” Gabriel pouted. “It’s a good thing that you’re so… Dreamy.”  
“Mhm. Come on. You need sleep.”  
“You need… To be less gorgeous,” Gabriel retorted childishly.   
“Okay. I’ll work on that.”  
“No! Don’t!”  
“Okay, I won’t,” Sam replied, laughing, and Gabriel realised that he was lying down. Since when was he lying down? Had Sam carried him? Was he in Sam’s arms?  
“You holding me?” he asked, unable to open his eyes.  
“Just put you down, I’m afraid.”  
“Mm. Don’t do that.”  
“No?”  
“No. Should pick me up again. Should kiss me.”  
“Get some sleep.”  
“Okay,” Gabriel replied, feeling himself sinking, slipping into drowsy, sweet, beautiful rest at last after the dark.


End file.
